


【吕嬴】奇货可居

by 722midnight711



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/722midnight711/pseuds/722midnight711
Summary: 吕不韦X嬴异人（子楚），历史同人，NC-17
Relationships: 吕嬴, 韦异
Kudos: 6





	【吕嬴】奇货可居

任谁被比作“货”，无论是怎样的“奇货”，心中都不会畅快的，更何况是王孙公子。不过异人在邯郸受的白眼从来不少，今日无事，多听个笑话也无妨。也或许是这人眼中伴着野心的怜悯格外不同，让他想要一探究竟。  
  
“天下之事，无论大小皆可归于买卖，吕不韦行商数十载精通其中妙处，愿为公子奔走，使公子归国为嗣而有秦，霸业可图。”吕不韦在买卖上从来雷厉风行——良机往往稍纵即逝。给在赵为质的秦王孙留下五百金以结交宾客后，当即携千金重宝西入秦，拜献华阳夫人。再归赵时，便给异人带来了太子安国君与华阳夫人的亲书绢帛，和作为立嗣信物的玉符。  
  
“先生富甲天下，这样的手笔在列国还有几处？”碧玉躺在异人手心，衬的玄色广袖下露出的腕肘更加白皙，手指慢慢覆上精雕细琢的玉石，清瘦而不失风骨。  
  
“只此一处。”  
  
不知是否因为饮了玉液琼浆，商人的话格外动听，即使异人并不全然相信。燕赵之女多姿，首次有心欣赏异域风情的秦王孙如醉如痴，多年的郁气顿时消散，骨子里的放肆就被勾了出来，“先生能将此女赠予我吗？”  
  
吕不韦的脸上辨不出阴晴，却在异人酒醒之前点了头，“若是喜欢，连这二女也一同送与公子了。”  
  
心略飘然的异人却并不急着春风一度，吕不韦没看错，这是个有野心的人，也是有恩必报的人，何况他们之间的纠葛才刚刚开始。酒意攀上面颊，燥热，异人扯开前襟，斜倚在桌案上，望着吕不韦笑的柔和，“先生帮了我，现在仔细说说我要如何助你。”  
  
“比起光大门楣，公子还有一物更让不韦辗转反侧。”从仆退散，吕不韦终于独自近前一寸一寸的欣赏他赌上身家的“奇珍异宝”。  
  
“辗转反侧？”异人并不反感这样放肆的目光，反倒让嘴角弧度更加优美，“先生所求，殊异君子。”  
  
“公子忘了，不韦是商人。”他没有兴趣和落魄王孙风流一夜，秦王有上百的儿孙，多半不值一文，连一朵浪花都不会留下。美色可以让人一时迷乱，权力则让人上瘾到无可救药，越是险，越是妙。吕不韦等了很久，他有足够的耐心催生异人的蜕变，再去亲手采撷。太子嗣子、太子、秦王，异人会越来越迷人。  
  
危险的事物总是彼此吸引，吐着酒气的唇近在咫尺，不知是谁先踏出了第一步便不可收拾。商人疯狂攫取着他的第一份报酬，而对方的欲拒还迎将这力道化为不尽的欲念，终于气喘吁吁的放开带着晶莹的红唇时，被牢牢压在身下的王孙眸中带着挑衅。“先生就是如此替父母教导异人王图霸业的？”  
  
“你就是我的霸业。”商人剥开秦王孙玄色的衣裳，在久不见天日的皮肤上烙下一连串吻痕，从颈侧到腰腹，将他的半壁江山试探一遍，最后停在了滚动的喉结上，不轻也不重，恰到好处的引出一声绝妙的低吟。  
  
异人的脸在喘息中透出绯红，双手也摸索到吕不韦颈边，将作恶者的衣襟撕裂，在比自己壮实几分的肩背上抓出几道红印来，权作报复。  
  
“公子何必心急。”吕不韦感受到了背上一道强似一道的痛，笑着衔住一边的乳首用齿尖碾过，又将试图中止这些的手一次又一次拉开，终于从紧抿的唇中逼出更多悦耳的声调来。“不喜欢？”  
  
“也······不是。”情事在宣泄之外多多少少带了支配的意味，小心谨慎多年的秦王孙骨血里还是傲然的，这样的感觉太陌生，不过并不太差。骨节分明的手抚上了吕不韦的眉目，滑到颊边，留下一道浅浅的红痕，同样宣示着所有权。  
  
让这样冷傲的目光染上情欲，布满水意，这样的诱惑从来致命。吕不韦抓住那只手，放在唇边轻吻，又将两人的指尖一同含在口中反复舔吻，觉得足够了，便迅速扯去碍事的下裙，寻到那一处幽穴毫不犹豫送入一指。“会有点疼。”  
  
“嗯。”异人微微皱眉，疼他自认为没有什么忍不得的，只是这异物感太过陌生，而陌生才是恐惧的根源。  
  
吕不韦在此事上有着超乎寻常的体贴，自然察觉了异样，于是将异人拉起坐在自己腿上，叩住后脑，再度纠缠着吻了起来。温暖的甬道将手指包裹的极为紧密，试图阻挡它们的深入或拓宽却又在抽离时无限挽留。  
  
“感觉如何？”吕不韦将异人的手指送到更深处，不待回答便将呻吟吞入口中，直到两人都近乎窒息。一手扶着彼此的肩，一手不约而同将两人的阳物拢在一处套弄，王孙公子足够熟练直指要害，却不比商人见多识广花样迭出。刚刚做了他师傅的人握着他的手将他送往第一道极乐，白浊溅在彼此小腹间，吕不韦稍蘸了些，再次向异人身下送去再次确认妥当。这才扶着自己那物，一寸一寸挺了进去，接着身体的力，一入到底。  
  
“唔——”异人紧抿着唇，脸色发白。太满了，他几乎能感受到每一根青筋的形状，本不是用来欢爱的地方略一动就如灼烧一般。“下次······”异人倒抽了一口凉气，“你找些好用的来。”  
  
“下次？”吕不韦当是得了自此往后的允诺，心中大悦，忍着欲火和同样的痛，或吻舔或抚摸四处帮着他的公子王孙分散心神。一向自信的技巧果然不赖，不多时身下渐渐松动，动得了。  
  
先是投石问路、循序渐进。很快，商人找到了玄机，便精准无比得冲着那一方天地不断挺送。自尾椎传来的酥麻和慢慢缓和的痛感交织，异人扶着吕不韦的肩，修长的腿缠在腰际，随着或浅或深的韵律起伏。两人的喘息越发浓密，目光却依然存着理智，映照彼此。  
  
“快些。”异人嘴角的笑，仍然春风一样，汲取者渐渐掌握了节奏，向着给予者发号施令。吕不韦没有丝毫犹豫忠实的执行了这一指令，凶狠的顶弄似要将二人揉为一体，令人面红耳赤的肉体撞击声伴着淫靡的喘息中他们近乎同时达到了巅峰。  
  
阳物抽离时，带出一丝浊液，粘在已经合不上的穴口附近显得格外诱人。换了个姿势，吕不韦就着刚刚的液体再次将自己送了进去，他疯魔一般，想要填满身下的人，希望这样足够刻骨铭心，好像这样这件奇珍就完完全全属于了自己。  
  
异人在疲惫中更为敏感，每一次轻微的摩擦似乎都让人轻轻一颤，眼角终于发红，眸前升起水雾，偶尔对上的目光不再清明，只是本能的掐着自己的手心。吕不韦掰开已印了不少指甲印的手心，将自己的手腕塞了进去，好像这样他们就能连痛也互通。  
  
“还要吗？”秦王孙仍在浅笑，吕不韦终于摇了头。“留下一起吧。”  
  
沐浴后，他们一同挤在了并不算大的床榻上，异人一只手轻轻搭在吕不韦腹间，很快便沉沉睡去，很是安稳。吕不韦独自讨了个浅尝辄止的吻，望着头顶的帐幔轻叹，“或许这次要赔本了呢······”


End file.
